What about Sirius?
by Phinix
Summary: A refreshing new twisted love story about the ever-so cold Severus with Hermione and a 'lil bit of Sirius Snape, for a kick..heheh Pretty plz REVIEW> ME NEEEEED Badly
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters in my story below to me. They're JK Rowling's babies. I only wrote this fic purely frr enjoyment purposes. Please don't sue me! Chapter 1 

Snape's wondering eyes fell onto the studious and diligent girl with a long messy mop of mousy hair. He perused her, examining her luminous skin, curvy nose with an even sprinkle of freckles on top. The smooth tomato lips and…suddenly Snape was met with his best student's deep, mesmerizing stare. His cheeks felt a flicker of warmth, but quickly he blinked away his thoughtless daze and recomposed himself. 

Hermione thought that something was fishy going on with her Potion's Master. He didn't seem to be himself of these recent days. It was like he was almost …ah, she couldn't put her finger to it, but it was something peculiar.

_"Is there any end to this lesson…?"_ Neville Longbottom carelessly pondered out-loud. It was a mistake. A deplorable one at that. 

_Mr. Longbottom, would you care to repeat that again? I don't think I heard that quite right, _hissed Professor Snape. 

_Oh well,_ though Hermione, maybe I said that too soon! 

That night Severus lay awake on his hard wooden bed in his chilly headquarters. He replayed the day's lessons in his head. His pallid cheeks grew rosy, when he reran Hermione's class, whilst he remembered his dreamy studying. Those supple looking sweet lips. Oh, he cringed with temptation and desire. 

_You're a pedifur Severus, wanting a child. Disgusting. Disgraceful! _Chastised his consciousness, yet his desire for the delicate little thing didn't waver. Her light, slender body twirled around and around like a ballerina in his mind, till it lulled him to carefree sleep. 

_Sirius Black is back_, cried out the Daily Prophet as everyone unraveled his or her newspaper. _Yesterday,_ _Sirius Black was reportedly seen lurking around the Hogwarts School, by a sharp, but anonymous Professor. Black disappeared shortly after helping Harry victor against u-know-who. However, our sources claim that he still keeps close contacts with our little wizarding community's hero himself…. _

Hermione scanned down the page with excitement. She became rather flustered with admiration for Sirius, based on her last encounter with him, when Voldermort tried to destroy her very close friend Harry. Her admiration for Sirius swiftly became her secret crush. Though, she never dared to speak to anyone about it except her very best friends, Harry and Ron. Now he's back, she couldn't wait to see him! Her blissful smile broke out on her face, which made a passing Prof. McGonagal give her a perplexed look as she trotted down the corridors. Very unlike Hermione! 

Severus Snape's thin lips twitched slightly into a scowl, when he overheard news that Sirius Black had returned. Suddenly, the rush of old memories flooded back to him. The times when he was still a scholar at Hogwarts and there also was that father of Harry's, James Potter. But then was the other person gregarious Black, whom was popular and good looking, but stood only as contempt in Snape's eyes…… 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

So what did u think? This is my first ever fic, so I have mixed feelings about it. Hopefully it'll get morejuicier in the later chapters. BTW I NEED **motivation** to 'keep on writing' _Please_ send your comments to 

**yummi_bee@hotmail.com.** Thanks a bunch! 


	2. Midnite encounter

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters in my story below to me. They're JK Rowling's babies. I only wrote this fic purely for enjoyment purposes. Please don't sue me! 

Note: Thanks for my reviewers, they were really helpful and 'motivational' as to have some1 who actually cares about what's gonna happen next. So I tried to work on their suggestions and here's the new chapter. KEEP UP THE REVIEWS, long ones are fine. ^^

**Chapter 2 **

As Hermione was walking dreamily to her chambers, a warm and fuzzy feeling swam inside her. Harry told her that, Sirius Black had already contacted her good friends Ron and himself, and that tonight they will be meeting Sirius at Hagrid's hut, near the Dark Forest. This will be Hermione's first chance to see her crush, the ever-so suave and handsome godfather of Harry's, since his disappearance. 

Soon it was after dark, and Hermione was hurrying to get ready. She had the afternoon off because she had free study periods, but found the last few tiring days of homework made her neglect her health. Thus she had a wonderful power-nap to energize herself and in the process had an imaginary dream about meeting a tall, swarthy man, wearing a gothic styled robe. They were talking about things like studying spells, which was perfectly fine with Hermione, as the more she could learn from somebody the more she'd admire and like. 

Suddenly, she remembered her meeting with Sirius and her friends. Quick as flash she brushed her crimpled hair and donned her old, charcoal cloak. Sneaking out after hours was forbidden, so anyone caught would have to be punished, even if it was deducting points from your houses. Thus, Hermione had to be extra careful. 

Serverus Snape was on meticulous watch tonight. A little bird told him that something important was about to happen on this very night. His sharp and quick mind pondered about what was going to occur. However, every time he wanted to concentrate deeply about the matter, the sweet and angelic face of his top-student would flash in and out or fade in then disappear. It drove him insane! However, as an experienced and very organized Professor, he knew perfectly well that he should and must keep a clear focus of what he must do. 

Fortunately for Hermione, Ron was even slower at getting ready than her. 

"Get a move on, Ron, otherwise we'd be late!" whispered Hermione impatiently. " Yeah, okay, I'm coming, just a sec…" cried Ron, frantically jutting his pale feet into a pair of leather shoes. 

Harry was already at Hagrid's hut. Thus, Hermione and Ron had to quick –step their way, but as they were about to reach the corner of the isolated Hogwart's corridor. They heard the light, but definite footsteps of someone walking down along the intersecting corridor. 

Ron and Hermione both caught their breaths. They were just centimeters from getting caught! Hermione had to think quickly and before she could clearly think of what to do, she absent-mindedly chucked Ron into the gap under the staircase. The footsteps were getting louder, but Hermione couldn't squeeze into the gap, as it wasn't big enough for both. Time was running out. And beads of terror glued onto her forehead. She had had better improvise! 

Wham, she slammed onto a solid body that was lean but firm. A fib was just clicked in her head. She closed her eyes and as she pressed her lithe and developing body onto the unknown person, she began to feel the torso she had slammed into. During her act, she whispered murmurs of a epitomized sleepwalker. Then, her fingers crawled up onto the neck… she felt waves of thick, strong but oily hair. 

Snape's mind was racing. He was walking around on watch. But found he was face to face with a terrible surprise. Someone was feeling his body! There had only been a small handful of people who have had the chance. And this was not good, but still the shock of the sensational feelings of soft hands move swiftly on body and skin oozed with sensuality, that it paralyzed any of his movements. 

Hermione knew very well what she was doing, acting as if she was sleepwalking to the best of her ability and she'd get off the hook. If she was lucky enough. But, as the tips of her fingers traced along the edge of a curvious upper lip. She suddenly conjectured who this person was… could it be? It seemed so strange… but is her instinct right? The corridors weren't too dark, but Hermione still didn't dare open her eyes. If it were the person she was thinking of then it'd be gross feeling _him_! Or would it be _really_? 

Ron was almost struggling to breath as the narrow gap under the staircase was crushing his chest. However, as he glanced on what –mione was doing at the corner of his eye. His mouth gaped mouth, aghast with incredulity and disgust. 

'Hermione should be here any minute now,' Harry's soft mumbles assured himself, as he glanced outside the blurry windows at Hagrid's cottage. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did u think? This is my first ever fic, so I have mixed feelings about it. Hopefully it'll get more juicier in the later chapters. This is a bit different to my first Chp, and is longer, so I'm not sure how u'll like it. But, 

_Please_ review or send your comments to

**yummi_bee@hotmail.com.** Thanks a bunch! 


	3. The aftermath

Disclaimer: None of these characters in my story below to me. They're JK Rowling's babies. I only wrote this fic purely for enjoyment purposes. Please don't sue me!  
  
A/N:Thanks you guys for the reviews! I really began to have self-doubts about this story, as I didn't think it was going to be appreciated. So, yeah I appreciate your comments, doesn't matter if it's long- I like it. ^.^ So if you like this story then , Please Review!!! It'll give inspiration to the writer to keep on going lah~! Okies now *drum roll pls*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Severus Snape numbly closed his dungeon door as he retreated or rather sauntered back into his quarters, the events that had just past introduced new fears in a normally calm and controlling Professor Snape. However, more than anything his encounter with his top student, in the middle of the night, in a deserted corridor, with Hermione doing, doing that gave him an intense and fiery jolt of excitement and apprehension, but nevertheless it made him feel like a, 'man.' As he closed his heavy run-down door, he replayed the night's events in his head. Her soft, supply hands reaching up to my.ahh.her delicate and light touch. Snape's lips parted into a soft moan. God, she was beautiful and so, so sweet, smart and graceful.yes! She had grace and good nature!  
  
Slap* Oi, oi wake up Snape! Get a hold of yourself! What did u think u were doing letting a student, even though well a pretty one, wondering around the school grounds get off the hook? And now, now, start fantasizing about her? Slap* again, Snape siriusly (pun-intended) needed to pull his thoughts back on track.  
  
However, it was really difficult for Snape to do so, he did not remember what happened to him after his close encounter with Hermione, like as if she cast a memory spell on him that confused his mind. Oh, it was all too much, for poor Snape, he had a real long and tedious day. His contemplations caused a dull but firm throbbing in his head.thump, thumper, and thummmp.. Soon sleep overwhelmed this slick, black haired professor and slowly his lithe, slender body crumpled over and fell into his evergreen-wooden bed. It was way past mid-night. The cool fog slinked around Hogwart's lawn, but it didn't prevent a lonely, bright crimson-eyed owl, deliver his message.  
**************** The always bed-messed, chestnut haired boy quickly reached out his arm to untie an intriguing letter off the eager owls claws. At first, Harry could not register the messy letters scrawled using sparkling black ink.  
  
Dear Harry, Sorry about the late notice, but tonight I can't see you. I've heard that for some reason the guards are on meticulous watch tonight, so I'll have to contact you for a next time. Be careful Harry and please send my apologies to Hermione and Ron.  
Take care~  
  
Snuffles (aka Sirius.) Harry sighed with disappointment, so I guess Sirius isn't going to come after all, but I guess safety first for him is top priority. Another long sigh escaped his mouth before he knew it. However, soon anxiety washed over Harry. .Hmmp.. where's Ron and Hermione? They were supposed to meet me 'here' ages ago. Where could they be? .  
  
Knock, knock. Harry immediately jumped up. Ahh, now it they're must be here, thought Harry. He strode over and flung the heavy door open. There stood his best friend, Ron Weasly. Hey Ron, what took you so . However, Harry's sentence and more were left unfinished, as Ron's strangled expression of cold fear stunned him. Oh Harry, you can't imagine how close we came to being caught tonight! panted, Ron whose flushed cheeks almost turned the same hue as his fiery red-hair.  
  
************************ The early sunshine filtered through the flimsy curtains. A golden beam of light rested on the head of our heroine. Hermione had a troubled and sleepless night. Her face was all swollen and beared bed-sheet marks, caused by her constant tossing and turning throughout the long night. No wonder slight dark pools sneaked around her eyes as she emerged from the girls' chamber.  
  
Hey Granger kid, did you transform into a Transylvanian vampire overnight? Nudged Pansy, obviously rubbing in Hermione's tired countenance.  
  
Oh, just leave me alone. Unfortunately, for 'some' people they don't posses something called 'logic'-ever heard of insomnia? As I recall last week, your ruddy, crinkled face fared far worse after your break-up with 'that' prick than mine (clearly referring to Malfoy),' snapped the tense and rather irked, Hermione. Pansy was left scowling and cursing Hermione, as she breezed, feeling a little lighter than a few minutes before. Swiftly, Hermione swept past Pansy and her irritating mob and stepped hopped down the stairs. Her memories of last night were everything but, vivid; even though she performed those 'sleep walking' movements. Besides, having only a couple winches of sleep, the studious girl decided to contemplate no further, as her head was beginning to ache. However, little did she know that another, by the name of Snape, did not easily forget the incidents of last night.  
  
********************* After lunch, it was Hermione's potions class. Although, she didn't have much of a feel for fear or hesitation to enter the rotten, rundown, charcoal door and face her cranky Professor. Despite having nearly gave him an erection in the early hours of this morning. Her confidence was mainly due to the excitement of having heard news that Sirius didn't arrive at Hagrid's hut to meet Harry last night, and that their next meeting will hopefully be held at the Shrieking shack by the end of the week. Thus, it was all good; not being caught, rescheduling their meeting with Harry's gorgeous godfather. Terrific!  
  
Ash, I see next I'm teaching the 'Potter' one class next. If my memory recalls it is the one Miss Granger takes too. Gasp! , thought Professor Snape, as his nether lip twitched. Well, there's nothing to be ashamed of Severus, she's only a student out of the hundreds you have. Therefore, she will be treated with the same cold, hard and cruel face you express to everyone. There, there, don't go the last night' s 'accident!' keep a cool head.  
  
Punctually, Snape's class filed in, one by one sat down, retrieved their equipment and with quills poised ready on clean pieces of parchment. Potions were to begin.  
  
I see that our top student has been neglecting her note taking. Do you presume that you're cleverer than you are, Miss Granger?, hissed the ominous voice of Prof. Snape. Hermione's glassy and smug countenance must have been pasted on her face, for quite a while. Now all heads were slowly focusing in her direction. The bushy haired girl immediately snapped out of her reverie. Consequently, a hot sensation crept up her lovely, sculptured neck, and then slowly mingled the blush on her delicate cheeks. Err, um,so-sorry Professor, I didn't mean to.Hermione stammered. Then feeling futile without having a legitimate excuse, she buried her head into her notebook and jotted down work at a furious pace. You're so dead Hermione. Caught again! Darn, she silently rebuked.  
  
It was the first time since last night Snape starred into those shining eyes that were so mesmerising, not without a touch of mischief. He calculated her blooming blush sneak up on her and it made her all the more enchanting. How he'd long to reach out and tickle those.what are you thinking Sev?! Without skipping a beat, Snape's lips curled into a menacing scowl. 10 points from Gryfindor! Another 5 points for not justifying your insolent behaviour with a proper reason, Miss Granger, coming from a brain like yours. Now, get to work,- everybody. This made Snape fractionally smirk; assuring himself that he is back to normal.  
  
Every other Gryfindor except Ron (sort of) and Harry threw Hermione a disgustful look. Well, who'd have expected little Miss perfect would be so irresponsible. Hermione just wanted to shrivel away under her donna.  
***************************  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------- So what did u think? This is my first ever fic, so I have mixed feelings about it. Hopefully it'll get more juicier in the later chapters. BTW I NEED motivation to 'keep on writing' Please send your comments to yummi_bee@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Now, let the reviews roll in~^^ PLEASE REVIEW~~*^^_^*~~ Next Chapter, hopefully something more about Sirius- he'd so damn cool! 


	4. Afternoon in the Park

Disclaimer: None of these characters in my story below to me. They're JK Rowling's babies. I only wrote this fic purely for enjoyment purposes. Please don't sue me!  
  
The Ultimate Departure  
  
Hermione was about to kiss Sirius good-bye and good night. It was a heart- wrenching affair for he did not want to let her go and neither did her. It would seem forever for the next time they shall meet. Thus, it seemed very much their very last embrace until then.  
  
As their deep and delicious kiss deepened she felt his hands slowly and tentatively move from her buttocks to her small waist then moving towards her chest, but stopped and wavered there. Casually she touched his hand and guided them to feel the full measure of her soon to be fully woman bosoms,  
  
" my breasts are full of love and life," purred Hermione, as she began to finger down towards Sirius hard equipment in his black Prada tweed trousers. Soon her hand was clasped around his "package" and he let out a sexually potent moan, and she was pleased.  
  
His willy was comparatively, normally in the modest measurements. It could be larger or smaller, but it didn't really worry Hermione, for she wasn't at all completely interested in the size of his dick.  
  
"Please! Those who do can happily go into a darkened room full of men and grope until they are satisfied. It's not all the sex that has to be fantastic." is Hermione's own beliefs. Although she must admit Sirius is mighty pleasurable and fully "equip" to make sure their sex life is anything but out of the ordinary.  
  
She chuckled softly about that, and thought about the times they became so horny whilst in the garden planting seeds that they had "it" on the garden table. Although it wasn't too comfortable, for the table was made of twisted steel and had holes that would imprint painful marks on the sheer skin. Still, it was adventurous and was a whole lot of fun. Now having it on the kitchen table? Now that idea was rather unsettling, after all it was the table people eat at. Ewww.. The bathroom was a good place, the shower .ohhh lovely, the kissing, cuddling, shoving and holding whilst hot or cold water drizzled from the showers on their bare skin was electrifying, or the bath, just being held in his arms and the thought of being covered in all that foam.  
  
"Okay! Enough of the sex-talk. Geez, you sound like some sex-infested mind, twisted brain, fuck-hungry vixen. You really got to snap out of it and say goodnight! Please"  
  
"Sirius.mmmm..yeh.erm.I've got to go okay? You know I lurve you precious. Come on, bye babe." Smiled Hermione as she tried hard to untangle herself from the grasps of her handsome lover, who obviously seemed to have a hard time letting her go.  
  
"awww. I'm gonna miss you darling! Don't forget to think of me all the time okay? I love you Hermie!" finally repent fully our slick dark haired hero moved to open his door and with his final kisses and hugs closed the door. Hermione stood there dazed for a moment before, slapping her face and turning the doorknob to enter her own apartment.  
  
Decidedly, she wanted to drink a cup of hot-cocoa out in the balcony and bask in some fresh, cool night air.  
  
"Ahh, Hermione!" called the handsome featured man on the opposite side of her balcony, standing and holding a mug of freshly-brewed green tea in his private balcony. "yes, Sirius?" "fancy coming over? For some.night business?" "oh Sirius, can I not get enough of you already?" "what can I say aye, I'm just too desirable, . Ehehe"  
  
With that Hermione swallowed the rest of her energiser and stepped outside, before she had time to knock next-door, she was swooped up in the air by the wickedly smiling Sirius, whom carried her into his bedroom and kicked the door close.  
  
So what did you think? I know the title is really a parody of my story, which is really nothing like it, but I just thought it'd be interesting. Hehehe. hope it was.anyways. Tell me!!! BTW I NEED motivation to 'keep on writing' Please send your comments to yummi_bee@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
